1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of Kaempferia Galanga extract to photostabilize a topical sunscreen composition and synergistically enhance the UV absorbency of a sunscreen composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sunscreen composition having a sunscreen active, particularly dibenzoylmethane and/or its derivatives, and an extract of Kaempferia Galanga, particularly from the root thereof. The present invention also relates to a method of photostabilizing a sunscreen active in the topical sunscreen composition. The present invention further relates to a method of synergistically enhancing the UV absorbance of a sunscreen active in the topical sunscreen composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial sunscreen compositions commonly employ a sunscreen active, such as a dibenzoylmethane derivative, e.g. butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane (avobenzone).
A common problem associated with some sunscreen compositions is a tendency of sunscreen actives, including dibenzoylmethane and/or derivatives thereof, to photodegrade over time from exposure to UV (ultraviolet) light. This results in an alteration of the UV absorbance of the composition and, thus, a diminution in sunscreen protection for the user during extended exposure to sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,391 relates to sunscreen compositions having dibenzoylmethane sunscreen actives. The compositions have flavone or flavanone derivatives to stabilize the dibenzoylmethane actives.
An extract of Kaempferia Galanga is disclosed in Naturally Occurring Isoamyl p-Methoxycinnamate, Cosmetics and Toiletries magazine, vol. 112, pp. 74-77, Jan. 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Topical compositions having the extract are disclosed in Japanese Application Nos. 8157346A2, 61291515A2, S61-291515 and 9030948A2. The extract has been disclosed as useful as a sunscreen, anti-inflammatory agent, skin lightening agent and food ingredient.
It would be desirable to have a sunscreen composition that is photostable and affords the claimed sunscreen protection for an extended period of time. It would be further desirable to have a photostable sunscreen composition that has a dibenzoylmethane and/or derivative thereof (hereafter collectively xe2x80x9cdibenzoylmethanexe2x80x9d). It would be still further desirable to have a photostable sunscreen composition that affords an enhanced degree of sunscreen protection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a topical sunscreen composition having a photostable sunscreen active.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a topical sunscreen composition affording enhanced photostability for a dibenzoylmethane sunscreen active.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a topical sunscreen composition that exhibits synergistic UV absorbance benefits upon prolonged exposure to sunlight.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a topical sunscreen composition having a sunscreen active, a photostabilizing and/or UV absorbance enhancing amount of an extract of Kaempferia Galanga, and a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
There is also provided a method of enhancing the photostability of a sunscreen active in a topical sunscreen composition. An extract of Kaempferia Galanga is introduced into the composition in an amount sufficient to enhance the photostability of the sunscreen active.
There is also provided a method of synergistically enhancing the UV absorbance of a topical sunscreen composition having a sunscreen active. An extract of Kaempferia Galanga is introduced into the composition in an amount sufficient to synergistically enhance UV absorption.
It was found surprising and unexpected that the photostability of a topical sunscreen composition having a sunscreen active, particularly dibenzoylmethane and/or derivatives thereof, could be enhanced by the introduction of an extract of Kaempferia Galanga, particularly from the root thereof. It was also found surprising and unexpected that UV absorption capability of such a composition was synergistically enhanced by the introduction into the composition of the extract of Kaempferia Galanga.
The present composition has one or more active sunscreens. Such sunscreen actives may be organic or inorganic and water-soluble or oil-soluble. Such actives include those for UVA and UVB protection (290 to 400 nanometer solar radiation). Such sunscreen actives include, but are not limited to, one or more of the following: dibenzoylmethane, oxybenzone, sulisobenzone, dioxybenzone, menthyl anthranilate, para aminobenzoic acid (PABA), octyl methoxycinnamate, DEA methoxycinnamate, octocrylene, drometrizole trisiloxane, octyl salicylate, homomenthyl salicylate, octyl dimethyl PABA, TEA salicylate, 4-methyl benzilidene camphor, octyl triazone, terephthalydiene dicamphor sulfonic acid, phenyl benzimidazole sulfonic acid, ethyl PABA, hydroxy methylphenyl benzotriazole, methylene bis-benzotriazoyltetramethylbutylphenol, bis-ethylhexyloxyphenol methoxyphenol triazine, titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, or any derivatives or any combinations thereof. Other useful sunscreen actives include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,937, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Sunscreen actives of the present invention may be present at up to about 70 percentage by weight (wt %), of the total weight of the composition. Preferably, sunscreen actives are present from about 0.05 wt % to about 50 wt %, more preferably about 0.1 wt % to about 30 wt %, and most preferably about 0.5 wt % to about 20 wt %, based on the total weight of the composition. For example, octyl methoxycinnamate is present in an amount about 2 wt % to about 10 wt %, octyl salicylate in an amount about 3 wt % to about 5 wt %, and oxybenzone in an amount about 2 wt % to about 6 wt %.
The preferred sunscreen active is dibenzoylmethane and derivatives thereof. The dibenzoylmethane sunscreen active preferably conforms to the structure: 
wherein R1 and R2 are alkyl groups having 1-36 carbons. The dibenzoylmethane sunscreen active includes, but is not limited to, butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane (avobenzone) and 4-isopropyldibenzoylmethane. The most preferred active is butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane.
The dibenzoylmethane sunscreen active is present at up to about 20 wt %, of the total weight of the composition. Preferably, the dibenzoylmethane sunscreen active is present from about 0.05 wt % to about 10 wt %, and most preferably about 0.5 wt % to about 3 wt %, based on the total weight of the composition.
The amount of sunscreen active employed will depend on the level of protection desired. Although not to be construed as limiting, compositions will typically range in level of sunscreen protection factor (SPF) from about 2 up to about 100, preferably about 2 to about 70, more preferably about 4 to about 30, and most preferably about 15 to about 30.
The present composition has an extract of Kaempferia Galanga. The extract is a crystalline solid obtained from the Kaempferia Galanga plant, also referred to as the Spice Lilly. The extract may be obtained from any part of the plant, such as the leaves, flowers, stem, bark and, most preferably, the root. The essential oil can include among its components the following: p-methoxycinnamic acid ethyl ester, p-methoxycinnamic acid methyl ester, cinnamic acid ethyl ester, n-pentadecane, 3-Carene borneol and 1,8-cineole.
The weight ratio of the extract of Kaempferia Galanga to the sunscreen active is 0.01:3 to 3:0.01. This ratio is preferably 0.01 to 0.5:1, more preferably 0.05:3, even more preferably 0.02 to 0.2:1, and most preferably 1.5:1.
Although an extract of Kaempferia Galanga is known to be useful as a sunscreen active, the effects observed in the present invention upon combination with other sunscreen actives, particularly dibenzoylmethane and/or derivatives thereof, is surprising and unexpected. First, the extract enhances or improves the photostability of the sunscreen active. The enhancement or improvement in photostability of the sunscreen active lengthens the period of time in which photoprotection by the sunscreen composition is provided. Thus, users of sunscreen compositions having the extract can be protected from sunlight for longer periods of time as compared to sunscreen compositions that do not have the extract. Second, the extract synergistically enhances or increases the level of sun protection typically provided by a sunscreen composition. In other words, the level of sunscreen protection afforded by, for example, butylmethoxy dibenzoylmethane and Kaempferia Galanga root extract is synergistically greater than the additive effect of these ingredients. This synergistic enhancement permits the use of lower levels of the sunscreen active. Thus, this effect reduces the need for reapplication. A preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises butlylmethoxy dibenzoylmethane, octyl methoxycinnamate and Kaempferia Galanga root extract.
The present composition may include any cosmetic vehicle known in the art. Suitable vehicles include, but are not limited to, one or more of the following: vegetable oils; esters such as octyl palmitate, isopropyl myristate and isopropyl palmitate; ethers such as dicapryl ether and dimethyl isosorbide; alcohols such as ethanol and isopropanol; fatty alcohols such as cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol and behenyl alcohol; isoparaffins such as isooctane, isododecane and isohexadecane; silicone oils such as dimethicones, cyclic silicones, and polysiloxanes; hydrocarbon oils such as mineral oil, petrolatum, isoeicosane and polyisobutene; polyols such as propylene glycol, ethoxydiglycol, glycerin, butylene glycol, pentylene glycol and hexylene glycol; as well as water, or any combinations of the foregoing.
The amount of cosmetically acceptable vehicle in the present composition will vary considerably based upon product form, but typically will range from about 30 wt % to about 99.95 wt % and preferably about 50 wt % to about 99 wt %, based upon the total weight of the composition.
The present composition may take the form of an emulsion. The emulsion may be, for example, anhydrous water-in-oil, oil-in-water, water-in-silicone, or multiple emulsions. The present composition, when in emulsion form, preferably has one or more emulsifiers. Emulsifiers that can be used in the composition of the present invention include, but are not limited to, one or more of the following: sorbitan esters dimethicone copolyols; polyglyceryl-3-diisostearate; such as sorbitan monooleate and sorbitan monostearate; glycerol esters such as glycerol monostearate and glycerol monooleate; polyoxyethylene phenols such as polyoxyethylene octyl phenol and polyoxyethylene nonyl phenol; polyoxyethylene ethers such as polyoxyethylene cetyl ether and polyoxyethylene stearyl ether; polyoxyethylene glycol esters; polyoxyethylene sorbitan esters; dimethicone copolyols; polyglyceryl-3-diisostearate; or any combinations thereof. Additional useful emulsifiers and co-emulsifiers are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,162,378 (column 4) and 5,344,665 (Table 1), which are incorporated herein by reference.
When in emulsion form, the present composition preferably has an amount of emulsifier about 0.1 wt % to about 35 wt % and most preferably about 1 wt % to about 25 wt %, based upon the total weight of the composition.
Optionally, the present composition may include one or more of the following ingredients: anesthetics, anti-allergenics, antifungals, antimicrobials, anti-inflammatories, antiseptics, chelating agents, botanical extracts, colorants, depigmenting agents, emollients, exfollients, film formers, fragrances, humectants, insect repellents (especially ethyl butylacetylaminopropionate (IR3535)), lubricants, moisturizers, pharmaceutical agents, preservatives, skin protectants, skin penetration enhancers, stabilizers, surfactants, thickeners, viscosity modifiers, vitamins, or any combinations thereof. Film formers are particularly preferred.
The present compositions may also contain one or more insect repellent actives. Such actives include, but are not limited to, N,N diethyl-m-toluamide (DEET), ethyl butylacetylaminopropionate (IR3535 by Merck Co.), hydroxyethyl isobutyl piperidine carboxylate (1-piperidine carboxylic acid) (Bayer KBR 3023), oil of citronella, soy bean oil, lemon grass oil, geranium/geraniol oil, neem oil and other natural essential oils, p-menthane-3,8-diol, or any mixtures thereof. Other useful actives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,130,136 and 5,698,209, which patents are incorporated herein by reference. Preferred insect repellent actives are DEET, IR3535, p-menthane-3,8-diol and oil of citronella.
The insect repellent active is present in an amount about 0.05 wt % to about 60 wt %, and preferably about 5 wt % to about 30 wt %, based on the total weight of the composition.
Suitable film formers may include poly(vinyl pyrrolidone/1-triacontene) (Tricontonyl PVP), added at about 3 wt %. This compound contributes film forming and water-proofing qualities to the composition. An example of such a compound is GANEX.RTM. WP 660, a film-forming waterproofing agent distributed by International Specialty Products, Co. Primarily, it is used for high quality waterproofing sunscreen formulations. Other film formers known in the art can be used advantageously in the composition. These include acrylate copolymers, acrylic C12-22 alkyl methacrylate copolymer, acrylate/octylacrylamide copolymers, acrylate/VA copolymer, amodimethicone, AMP/acrylate copolymers, behenyl beeswax, behenyl/isostearyl, beeswax, butylated PVP, butyl ester of PVM/MA copolymers, calcium/sodium PVM/MA copolymers, dimethicone, dimethicone copolyol, dimethicone/mercaptopropyl methicone copolymer, dimethicone propylethylenediamine behenate, dimethicolnol ethylcellulose, ethylene/acrylic acid copolymer, ethylene/MA copolymer, ethylene/VA copolymer, fluoro C2-8 alkyldimethicone, hexanediol beeswax, C30-38 olefin/isopropyl maleate/MA copolymer, hydrogenated styrene/butadiene copolymer, hydroxyethyl ethylcellulose, isobutylene/MA copolymer, laurylmethicone copolyol, methyl methacrylate crosspolymer, methylacryloyl ethyl betaine/acrylates copolymer, microcrystalline wax, nitrocellulose, octadecene/MA copolymer, octadecene/maleic anhydride copolymer, octylacrylamide/acrylate/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, oxidized polyethylene, perfluoropolymethylisopropyl ether, polyacrylic acid, polyethylene, polymethyl methacrylate, polypropylene, polyquaternium-10, polyquaternium-11, polyquaternium-28, polyquaternium-4, PVM/MA decadiene crosspolymer, PVM/MA copolymer, PVP, PVP/decene copolymer, PVP/eicosene copolymer, PVP/hexadecene copolymer, PVP/MA copolymer, PVP/VA copolymer, silica, silica dimethyl silylate, sodium acrylate/vinyl alcohol copolymer, stearoxy dimethicone, stearoxytrimethylsilane, stearyl alcohol, stearylvinyl ether/MA copolymer, styrene/DVB copolymer, styrene/MA copolymer, tetramethyl tetraphenyl trisiloxane, tricontanyl trimethyl pentaphenyl trisiloxane, trimethylsiloxysilicate, VA/crotonates copolymer, VA/crotonates/vinyl proprionate copolymer, VA/butyl maleate/isobornyl acrylate copolymer, vinyl caprolactam/PVP/dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer, and vinyldimethicone.
The film former is present in an amount about 1 wt % to about 5 wt % of the total weight of the composition. Preferably, the film former is present in an amount about 3 wt % of the total weight of the composition.
The composition can be made into any suitable product form. Such product forms include, but are not limited to, an aerosol, balm, cream, gel, lotion, mousse, patch, pomade, pump spray, roll-on, solution, stick or towelette.